Conventionally, there have been air conditioning apparatuses (refrigeration apparatuses) which include a receiver and a receiver degassing pipe and can perform refrigeration cycle operations while extracting gaseous refrigerant from the receiver to the suction side of a compressor through a receiver degassing pipe. For example, see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-175190. Furthermore, there have also been air conditioning apparatuses (refrigeration apparatuses) which use a receiver liquid level detection pipe to detect the liquid level in the receiver, e.g., see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-292212. Here, the detection of the liquid level in the receiver is performed by extracting refrigerant from a predetermined height position in the receiver through the receiver liquid level detection pipe and utilizing a difference in a temperature of the refrigerant flowing through the receiver liquid level detection pipe (i.e., the refrigerant existing at the predetermined height position in the receiver) when the refrigerant is in a gaseous state and a temperature when the refrigerant is in a liquid state to detect whether or not the liquid refrigerant in the receiver has reached the predetermined height position.